


Faith in You

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: After a big fight, Kurt and Blaine break up, but that doesn't keep Kurt from showing up on Blaine's (sort of) doorstep late one night when he can't sleep.





	Faith in You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt 'I Believe in You'.

Blaine isn’t exactly having the best night’s rest, but he’s relatively unconscious when he’s awoken by the sound of knocking on Sam and Mercedes’s apartment door. He would normally say  _screw it_  and go back to sleep, let whoever it is (probably the drunken friend of a neighbor who’s gotten the wrong apartment _again_ ) realize their mistake and disappear, if it wasn’t for the fact that he  _knows_ that knock. That rapid three hits, that exact cadence, belongs to only one person that he knows.

Blaine still isn’t sure he wants to open it, not after the fight they had, but he’d end up feeling awful later on if he doesn’t.

Because it’s three in the morning (verified by a squinty-eyed peek at his cell phone by his head), and nothing good ever happens at three in the morning.

He rolls off the sofa bed, frowning when he notices that he’d been sleeping on the wrong side. Blaine was sleeping on  _Kurt’s_  side. Things aren’t going to go well at this rate if he can’t even stick to his own side of the bed.

The knock comes again, quieter this time, and Blaine knows that means Kurt is getting ready to leave.

“I’m coming,” Blaine calls, shuffling to the front door not ten feet away. “Hold on. I’m … I’m coming.”

Blaine doesn’t know how he feels about this – how he _should_ feel about this. His heart is overjoyed, but his head is cautious. Just because Kurt is here doesn’t mean he wants Blaine back. He could have thought of something else that annoyed him about Blaine after Blaine grabbed an overnight bag and headed to their friends’ place, and felt _now_ was the best time to hurl it at him. Though, knowing Kurt, he’d tell him in the form of several heated phone messages and searing texts. Traveling two trains in the early hours of the morning just to tell Blaine off? That’s pretty extreme.

And Kurt isn’t that cruel.

Blaine fumbles with the locks as he hurries to get the door open. Kurt has been silent for the past few seconds, and Blaine prays he hasn’t changed his mind and left. But when Blaine opens the door, there he is, wrapped in a coat and scarf, cheeks red from the cold, but eyes red from crying.

“Hey,” Blaine says, relieved to see him there.

“Hey,” Kurt says with barely any emotion on his face. Whatever has been going on in the past few hours, he looks tapped out. In fact, _hey_ seems like the extent of what he has planned to say.

“It’s … three in the morning,” Blaine prompts, fishing for more.

“I know.” Kurt glances up from fidgeting hands, fingers lacing together and pulling apart over and over. “And I’m sorry to come here so early without calling first. It’s just …”

His voice trails off, the next words swallowed down with some tears as well.

“Just … just what? Is everything okay?” Blaine doesn’t want to sound excited that Kurt’s there. The things Kurt said to him _did_ hurt. But then again, Blaine said a few things that he regrets, too. Regardless of what was said, he wants Kurt back. He _needs_ Kurt. If Kurt doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll devastate him. But right now, Blaine has to push all of that aside because it looks like Kurt needs help.

However, unintentionally, he comes off as exasperated instead.

“I don’t know,” Kurt admits, gaze dropping back to his hands.

“Do you … want to tell me what happened?”

Kurt picks at threads on the hem of his coat that neither of them can see, not too eager to tell Blaine why he ended up on his doorstep.

“I … I had a nightmare,” Kurt admits. “I tried to forget about it, go back to sleep, but I---I couldn’t stay at the loft. And I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Well … where’s Rachel? Or Santana? Aren’t they at the loft? Couldn’t they help you?” He’s not blowing Kurt off. He’s annoyed that Kurt’s supposed _best girls_ here in New York are so unavailable that he had to travel across town to find someone who would care. Blaine has been with Kurt long enough to see him suffer dozens of nightmares. It’s terrifying to witness. He shouldn’t have to go through that alone.

Of course, if Blaine had only relinquished his point, dropped his ego and found a more diplomatic way to end their disagreement, Kurt wouldn’t have had to. He would have been at the loft with him instead of warming his best friend’s sofa.

Kurt stares blankly at Blaine’s response, but he nods. He hadn’t expected him to sound so dismissive, but apparently that’s where their relationship is headed now. Kurt had had a choice between going to the Spotlight Diner and sitting on a stool until sunrise, or coming here.

Kurt is so used to coming to Blaine, he didn’t give it a second thought. Maybe he should have.

“Right,” Kurt says. “You’re right. You should go back to sleep. I’m … I’m sorry I bothered you.” Kurt turns from the door and heads toward the elevator.

Blaine curses himself as he watches Kurt walk away. It’s the saddest thing he’s ever seen, Kurt slinking off with his shoulders slumped and his eyes glued to the ground. Over a misunderstanding. But that’s what their fight was about; that’s what all their fights seem to be about. Misunderstandings. Maybe Blaine should give Kurt space to work this out for himself, but he can’t let him go wandering the city back to his loft alone. Not at this hour of the morning. Not even for all of the awful things Kurt said to him.

The awful things they said to each other.

“Wait,” Blaine calls after him. “Come back. Please? Tell me what this nightmare was about.”

Kurt stops walking, but he makes no attempt to turn and go back.

“You came all the way out here …”

“No, you’re right,” Kurt says. “I’m not your concern anymore.” He shrugs. “I don’t even know why I’m here.”

Blaine knows. Kurt always said his brain felt like it was programmed to find him when he woke up scared.

For Blaine, that’s an honor. It meant that no matter what, they’d always be there for one another.

“You came all the way out here at three in the morning,” Blaine repeats calmly. “Please, come back and talk to me.”

Kurt doesn’t look over his shoulder, but he answers, “I got a call from my dad and …”

“Is he  ...?” Blaine steps out into the hallway, walks up to Kurt and puts his hands on his shoulders.

“No. He’s still cancer free, but I couldn’t help thinking …” Kurt stops talking when his voice cracks. He stands up straighter, remembering where he is and what he’s doing, that he shouldn’t be here. “I---I should go.”

Kurt shrugs Blaine off, but Blaine holds on to Kurt’s shoulders and turns him around.

“How about we call a truce,” Blaine suggests, “since you’re here, and I know you’re not going to be able to sleep alone.”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head, his old determination trying to assert itself regardless of how exhausted he feels. “You’re right. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t run to you every time I have a problem.”

 _Yes! Yes, you can!_ Blaine thinks, his heart racing at the thought of losing this – Kurt’s faith in him. But what he says is, “You have an eight o’clock class,” as he leads Kurt back toward the open door. “It’s one night, and right now, leaving isn’t your smartest choice.”

“It’s not, huh?” Kurt chuckles lightly, but he lets Blaine lead him, his tired body done resisting.

“Nope,” Blaine replies. “Not unless you’re going to make a run for it, and even then, I think I can catch you before you reach the elevator.” Blaine moves to put an arm around Kurt’s waist, but pulls his hand back. He’s not going to push, no matter how much he wants his boyfriend back. “But only cause you’re tired. Otherwise, you’d have me beat.”

“Alright,” Kurt concedes. “For tonight. Then I promise, I won’t bother you again.”

“Absolutely,” Blaine says, ushering him inside. “I have your word.”

 


End file.
